jerry_barberafandomcom-20200214-history
"The Meat Cleaver"
"The Meat Cleaver" is a character created by Dan J. Hawkins. He is an antagonist and first appeared in "Silver Creeping" as a member of the Vile Terrorist Group and a prime enforcer in the Mutant Epidemic. Biography Being a notorious assasin and torturer, he garnered the nickname "The Meat Cleaver" for his brutality. He seems to have had a previous working relationship with both Distephano and Disdain, the latter of which the Cleaver happily watches butcher his victims. Vile Creeping The Meat Cleaver is recruited into Vile's ranks during the beginning of the Mutant Epidemic shortly after the events of Vile's partnership with Horrorwing. The Cleaver, along with Disdain and Distephano are given the freedom to whatever they see fit during Vile's attack on TANK and namley the S.C.C. (Second Chance Criminals) Unit. He is first seen present during a meeting with Vile Leader Dominic Simms and a disguised Microft Roulette talking about their "other party" and his intenions. He is then sent to deal with two Vile traitors who he happily hands a hammer to one and orders him to kill the other, walking away from the cell with a gleefull smile while the two men murder each other. The Cleaver attends a terrorist attack in the middle of Chicargo, accompanied by Microft. While the group are leaving a Bomb attatched to a row of Apartments, S.C.C. Soldier; Rex Lincoln arrives to intervene. Receiving a punch to the face, the Cleaver reassures Microft he will handel it and begins firering off a Shotgun at Rex. Running out of bullets, he takes cover when Rex returns fire. While making his attack on the Cleaver, Rex accidentally shoots a young boy passing by, this gives the Cleaver chance to flee. He then accompanies his troop as they make their Get-away in a Van, narrowly avoiding the Explosion. Rex persues the Van in his car but is pulled over by Police. The Cleaver watches on as Rex, infuriated strikes a Female Police Officer in the face. The Meat Cleaver at one point arrives when his Vile Troops have cornered a group of TANK Soldiers into a block of Flats. The Cleaver suggests it would be more fun if they let loose a bunch of Rabid Mutants into the Building and let them mutilate the Soldiers. He gleefully listens in the men are murdered, and sees S.C.C. Soldier; Austin Jarvis escape the attack, but chooses to let him run, with a Vile Troop recording him fleeing. Vile later assign the Cleaver and Disdain to kill off any TANK Supporters that are backing up TANK in the Public. Kidnapping them and taking them to secluded spots, the Meat Cleaver films a masked Disdain as he brutally butches them until they are barley recognizable as Human Beings. He later joins Disdain, Micoft, Dominic and Distephano at Vile HQ where Dominic tells them that they have to kill someone from the S.C.C. Distephano brings into question why Cleaver needs to film his kills to which Microft insists is a nesicary measure for their plan. The Cleaver starts to whisper to Disdain and the two laugh towards Distephano who becomes infuriated and asks to know whats so funny. Disdain replies that Distephano would be better suited as Vile's Receptionist. Microft defuses the situation and ends the meeting. Distephano stays in the room with Dominic where he argues that the Cleaver is a Sadist. When he leaves the room, the Cleaver is stood outside smiling. The Meat Cleaver is present when Vile trick S.C.C. Soldier, Jerry Barbera into arriving into a Trap at a Fancy Gala. Cleaver smuggly watches as Disdain brutally beats Jerry to death within minutes of him arriving. When Distephano questions Disdain's brutallity when dealing with their victimes as well as why they targetted to youngest member of the S.C.C., the Cleaver chuckles to himself as he and Disdain walk away from the Murder Scene. The Meat Cleaver is eventually told by Microft to take control of Vile by eliminating Dominic Simms as his mentality is slowing them down. The Cleaver visits Dominic in the Hospital Wing while he is recovering from loosing his finger. The Cleaver toys with Dominic for a while before allowing Disdain to enter the room and break his leg. The two stand watching while Domic screams in agony before Disdain puts a Stick-with-a-Nail into his Skull. The Meat Cleaver then reports back to Microft and "the other" to clarify that they are now in complete charge of Vile, a message Microft relays onto Dominic's former Troops. The Cleaver is finally present when Vile take control of the Hawcross Government Discussion on Live Television. Vile frame TANK showing many of the footage they recorded in their favour, stating that TANK has been responsible for all the Terrorist attacks and murders and are planning to exterminate all citizens that don't abide under their Dictatorship. Microft then beheads a captured Teddy Conway as the entire population of Hawcross is tricked into falling under Vile's Leadership. Vile order Hawcross to hunt down and murder every TANK Soldier, they can find as well as both Governments. This forces TANK to flee from Earth in their Space Crafts to the Babylon Space Port. Section heading Write the second section of your page here.